This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Our investigation will be concentrating on micro XRF on histological sections of pancreatic cancer tissue of mice as models, to study the changes in the trace elements in the cancerous pancreatic tissues/tumors, starting from normal tissue, model tissue administered Chemotherapy (with Cisplatin), and model tissue that have been on dietary drugs. The investigation will also cover studies on tissues/tumors of different stages of models, starting from initial, intermediate, and terminally ill. The comparison of the changes in the level of metal concentrations (e.g. Zn, Cu, Fe) and their correlation, obtained using the Cisplatin, using the oral drug and combination of Cisplatin and oral drug, will help immensely to understand, how chemically it works in the breast tissue and ultimately help in designing more effective non-toxic drugs.